skylanderlord3s_trashfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Songs Covered by the Band Clockwork
Organized by order of performance. 2010s 2018 Another Dimension EP Mini Tour (8 Dates, February 9th - March 2nd) # "Runnin' With the Devil" by Van Halen (Michigan, Selected by Luna) # "God Save the Queen" by The Sex Pistols (Michigan, Selected by Sam) # "In the City" by The Jam (Wisconsin, Selected by Jack) # "Crosstown Traffic" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience (Indiana, Selected by Jason) # "The Long Run" by Eagles (Indiana, Selected by Luna) # "Electric Funeral" by Black Sabbath (Indiana, Selected by Sam) # "Low Budget" by The Kinks (Ohio, Selected by Jack) # "Space Truckin'" by Deep Purple (Michigan, Selected by Jason) 2019 Right Side of Hell.../In the Valley of Sheep Album US Tour (61 Dates, June 19th - December 19th) # "Roll With It" by Oasis (Michigan, Selected by Luna) # "Repeater" by Fugazi (Kentucky, Selected by Sam) # "Moonage Daydream" by David Bowie (North Dakota, Selected by Jack) # "Breaking the Law" by Judas Priest (North Dakota, Selected by Jason) # "The Alabama Song (Whiskey Bar)" by The Doors (South Dakota, Selected by Luna) # "Joan Crawford" by Blue Oyster Cult (Nebraska, Selected by Sam) # "Moneytalks" by AC/DC (Nebraska, Selected by Jack) # "Working Man" by Rush (Utah, Selected by Jason) # "I'll Feel a Whole Lot Better" by The Byrds (Nevada, Selected by Luna) # "Run to the Hills" by Iron Maiden (Nevada, Selected by Sam) # "The Logical Song" by Supertramp (California, Selected by Jack) # "Oh! Darling" by The Beatles (California, Selected by Jason) # "Grinder" by Judas Priest (California, Selected by Luna) # "Cross-Eyed Mary" by Jethro Tull (California, Selected by Sam) # "Children of the Revolution" by T. Rex (California, Selected by Jack) # "Shattered" by The Rolling Stones (Oregon, Selected by Jason) # "Girl" by The Beatles (Oregon, Selected by Luna) # "Walk" by Pantera (Oregon, Selected by Sam) # "Accidentally Like a Martyr" by Warren Zevon (Washington, Selected by Jack) # "Somebody to Love" by Jefferson Airplane (Montana, Selected by Jason) # "I'd Love to Change the World" by Ten Years After (Idaho, Selected by Luna) # "Gimme Some Lovin'" by The Spencer Davis Group (Wyoming, Selected by Sam) # "Love is the Drug" by Roxy Music (Wyoming, Selected by Jack) # "Sweet Leaf" by Black Sabbath (Kansas, Selected by Jason) # "Mystery" by Dio (Missouri, Selected by Luna) # "The Zoo" by Scorpions (Oklahoma, Selected by Sam) # "Romeo and the Lonely Girl" by Thin Lizzy (Oklahoma, Selected by Jack) # "Ready Steady Go" by Generation X (Texas, Selected by Jason) # "Peace of Mind" by Boston (Texas, Selected by Luna) # "Them Bones" by Alice in Chains (Texas, Selected by Sam) # "I'm On Fire" by Bruce Springsteen (Florida, Selected by Jack) # "Don't Lie to Me" by Big Star (Florida, Selected by Jason) # "Bastards of Young" by The Replacements (Hawaii, Selected by Luna) # "The Pusher" by Steppenwolf (Hawaii, Selected by Sam) # "God of Thunder" by Kiss (South Carolina, Selected by Jack) # "Glycerine" by Bush (South Carolina, Selected by Luna) # "Orange Crush" by R.E.M (North Carolina, Selected by Sam) # "Kool Thing" by Sonic Youth (West Virginia, Selected by Jack) # "Watching the Detectives" by Elvis Costello & the Attractions (Kentucky, Selected by Jason) # "Fox on the Run" by Sweet (Kentucky, Selected by Luna) # "Jesus Christ Pose" by Soundgarden (Pennsylvania, Selected by Sam) # "Free Ride" by The Edgar Winter Group (Pennsylvania, Selected by Jack) # "Ball and Biscuit" by The White Stripes (Connecticut, Selected by Jason) # "Highway Star" by Deep Purple (Rhode Island, Selected by Luna) # "Same Old Song and Dance" by Aerosmith (New York, Selected by Sam) # "Hunger Strike" by Temple of the Dog (New York, Selected by Jack) # "Tobacco Road" by Eric Burdon & War (New York, Selected by Jason) # "Brain Stew" by Green Day (New York, Selected by Luna) # "Just What I Needed" by The Cars (New York, Selected by Sam) # "Holy Diver" by Dio (New York, Selected by Jack) # "Do You Feel Like We Do" by Peter Frampton (Vermont, Selected by Jason) # "Sick of Myself" by Matthew Sweet (Vermont, Selected by Luna) # "Home Sweet Home" by Motley Crue (Vermont, Selected by Sam) # "Bell Bottom Blues" by Derek and the Dominos (Maine, Selected by Jack) # "Shadows of the Night" by Pat Benatar (Maine, Selected by Jason) # "Fixing a Hole" by The Beatles (New Hampshire, Selected by Luna) # "The Needle and the Damage Done" by Neil Young (Massachusetts, Selected by Sam) # "See No Evil" by Television (Massachusetts, Selected by Jack) # "Wave of Mutilation" by Pixies (Ohio, Selected by Jason) # "Mr. Brownstone" by Guns N Roses (Indiana, Selected by Luna) # "Dear Mr. Fantasy" by Traffic (Michigan, Selected by Sam) The Bullet Bites Back! North American Tour (58 Dates, July 28th, 2020 - November 8th) # "Peace Frog" by The Doors (Michigan, Selected by Luna) # "No One Like You" by Scorpions (Wisconsin, Selected by Sam) # "Fire" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience (Minnesota, Selected by Jack) # "Jesus of Suburbia" by Green Day (Minnesota, Selected by Jason) # "Last Train to London" by Electric Light Orchestra (Manitoba, Canada, Selected by Luna) # "I Wanna Be Your Dog" by The Stooges (Manitoba, Canada, Selected by Sam) # "Rain Dogs" by Tom Waits (Manitoba, Canada, Selected by Jack) Other 2020s 2020 Rock and Roll Hall of Fame T. Rex Induction Tribute # "Children of the Revolution" by T. Rex # "Life's a Gas" by T. Rex # "Spaceball Ricochet" by T. Rex # "Bang a Gong (Get it On)" by T. Rex 2040s 2043 Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Clockwork Induction Ceremony